Talk:TSO Fabled Sets
LU51 With LU51 the most tso set armor will get upgraded and there will be a fabled class void shard armor too. Chillispike 12:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Two "t3" void armor sets; a class (eg druid) set and then a derivative of the more open sets (ie druids also get a new set that is an upgrade of the priest dpsing set). The new t3 sets require the t2 armor piece plus a pattern drop from the new x2 raid zone (thus Fabled). It looks like you can convert the one t3 pattern into the other (eg druid dps set) pattern for the price of the old one plus some void shards. The armor sets are currently on test, the new ones and the pattern change NPC are in Lavastorm at the docks. --lordebon 14:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::The current fabled sets get a 5 set bonus too with LU51. -- Chillispike 11:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) T4/T3 If T4 is unsuitable because of a lack of progression, "T3" also has some issues of it's own. :-) (See, for example, Fyreflyte's post.) The best solution, I assume, would be to come up with unique names for the different set categories and use it consistently throughout the wiki. How about "fabled x2" (WoE) and "fabled x4" TSO Armor Sets? For the legendary sets, you could use "Shard Armor" and "Greater Shard Armor" sets I guess to avoid the reference to tiers. "TSO Fabled Shard Armor Sets" is also a misleading name since, strictly speaking, you also buy the T4 armor with shards, even if the amount of shards required is frankly quite minimal. --Chalmo 20:06, 17 August 2009 (UCT) :Yeah, Fyreflyte's post is one reason I *hate* seeing people refer to it at T4 armor, in addition to the whole progression thing. There's nothing wrong with T1, T2, and T3 (despite their internal use of T4 for it, almost everyone calls that set T3), at least after the names (Shard Armor and Greater Shard Armor). There wasn't an issue before the T3 came out... you had T1 (shard armor), T2 (greater shard armor), and the raid set. But since the T3 is technically a 'raid' set as well it complicated things, and then you started to get folks going "Hmm, if you have T1, T2, and T3, then the x4 raid stuff must be T4, right?". I usually refer to the x4 set as the full raid set. :What we can probably do is leave the (T1) etc. in parentheses for T1-3, and then make a pair of notes... a) the "T3" set is referred to as the T4 set by SOE and b) the full (x4) raid set is sometimes referred to as "T4" but that is an inaccurate abbreviation for it. --lordebon 20:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::How about the names for the set overview pages (like this article and the name for the T3 set overview article)? Are they descriptive enough or would it be a bad idea to rename them? - Chalmo 20:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC)